His Life
by BeeBeep
Summary: Sasuke sangat menyayangi sang kakak. Tapi mimpi buruk dan kenyataan pahit menghampiri dirinya. Disisi lain ini adalah awal dari perjalanan cintanya dengan Sakura. Diawali dengan perjodohan yang dilakukan sang kakak demi dirinya. / "Bisakah waktu berhenti berjalan Nii-san?"/ "Oh ya Sakura, apa kau punya kakak?"/ "Kuharap kita masih bisa bersama Sasuke,"/ Gak pintar bikin summary :v
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

HIS LIFE

.

Sorry for bad language, typo and many more, Happy reading!

.

.

Rate : T

Itachi POV

Aku kembali membuka kedua bola mataku. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya malam ini. Aku melirik kearah futon di sebelahku, dimana dia? Dimana adikku, Sasuke? Aku tau dia sedang sakit. Apa mungkin dia ada di kamar kecil? Atau mungkin ada di dapur? Ku alihkan pandangan kearah jendela kecil di kamar kami, hujan. Sasuke benci hujan tapi dia pergi entah kemana. Aku bangkit dari futon lalu mulai mencarinya. Sasuke kerap kali terjaga di malam hari, mungkin untuk sekedar minum atau ke kamar kecil. Baru saja aku bergerak satu langkah, kulihat pintu terbuka. Sasuke kembali dengan sendirinya. Adikku itu memang pintar. Dia menatapku dengan senyuman yang mengembang lalu memelukku dengan cepat. Tingkahnya memang kekanak-kanakkan sekali. Tapi wajar saja karna umurnya pun baru 4 tahun. aku melirik ke arah jam di dinding, sudah pukul 3.30 pagi.

Aku tersenyum melihat Sasuke. Dia sangat ceria sekali, aku pun lega karna kesedihan tak tampak di bola matanya. Tapi hatiku cukup bergetar kala mengingat kalau kami tidak memiliki orangtua lagi, selamanya. Ayah dan ibuku meninggal dunia sebulan yang lalu, mereka mengalami kecelakaan pesawat dan jasad mereka pun tidak ditemukan. Pihak yang berwajib menyatakan bahwa orangtua kami tewas dalam kecelakaan. Sedangkan kami tidak memiliki sanak keluarga lagi. Aku mulai bingung untuk menjelaskannya pada Sasuke, jadi... aku berbohong. Kukatakan padanya kalau mereka sedang bekerja entah sampai kapan kembali. Aku sedikit merasa bersalah tapi aku tidak ingin dia bersedih dan murung. Aku selalu ingin melihatnya mengeluarkan tawa dan senyuman. Sejak kematian orangtuaku pun aku mulai bekerja keras untuk menghidupi adik kecilku. Sebulan ini aku bekerja di perusahaan ayahku yang hampir bangkrut. Kuakui itu cukup berat bagiku, umurku saja baru 9 tahun. Tapi aku bersyukur karna telah diberikan kejeniusan dan pola pikir yang matang oleh kami-sama. Tapi aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat. Perusahaan ayahku diambang kehancuran, tapi itu tidak membuatku patah semangat. Aku tidak ingin Sasuke hidup melarat, aku ingin dia bahagia. Aku rela meninggalkan sekolahku demi mencukupi kebutuhan Sasuke. Ini semua demi dia.

Aku melepas pelukan Sasuke lalu kembali menyuruhnya untuk kembali tidur, tapi aku tidak. Di jam seperti ini aku harus membereskan rumah dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Sasuke biasanya kutitipkan pada Bibi Kushina, tetanggaku. Kulihat Sasuke menaikkan selimutnya hingga sebatas dada lalu memejamkan mata. Setelah kupastikan dia tertidur, barulah aku beranjak. Aku keluar kamar dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati.

"Aku harus minum obat sekarang." Ya... sebenarnya aku pun sedang sakit seperti hal nya Sasuke. Tapi ini bukan penyakit demam biasa. Sakit yang kuderita ini sudah lama. Kira-kira, saat aku berusia 4 tahun. Aku tidak mau tau tentang penyakitku ini. Aku tidak mau memikirkannya. Sasuke tidak tau kalau aku sedang sakit. Aku tidak mau dia tau. Sekarang ini hidupku hanya bergantung pada obat yang kuminum. Jika tidak, maka keadaanku akan semakin parah. Aku tidak berniat untuk mati sekarang, tidak sampai aku melihat Sasuke tumbuh menjadi orang yang hebat dan mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Aku akan terus berusaha.

Kuletakkan kembali gelas yang sudah kosong itu. Aku menghela napas panjang. Aku sudah dewasa sebelum waktunya. Aku merindukan teman-teman ku disekolah, sangat. Tapi kehidupan Sasuke jauh lebih penting dari apapun juga didunia ini. Kutatap sebuah figura besar yang ada di ruang tengah. Aku merindukan orangtuaku. Aku berharap mereka disini bersamaku. Jika mereka bisa melihatku dari surga... Aku ingin mereka tau bagaimana perjuanganku untuk Sasuke. Aku ingin mereka hadir di dalam mimpiku dan memelukku saat malam menyapa. Aku rindu mereka... terkadang, aku merasa putus asa untuk melanjutkan hidupku yang berat. Tapi lagi-lagi aku teringat akan Sasuke, dia yang membuat semua semangatku bermunculan. Sasuke adalah satu-satunya adik yang harus aku pertahankan. Dia lah yang menjadi prioritasku saat ini. Tak jarang aku melewatkan sarapan atau pun jam-jam makan lainnya.

Kuraih spons kuning di atas wastafel yang tingginya masih bisa kuseimbangi. Aku mulai mencuci piring-piring kotor bekas kemarin. Aku mulai membiasakan diri untuk bersih-bersih dengan cepat. Aku juga harus menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk Sasuke serta pergi ke perusahaan seperti biasanya. Para pegawai di perusahaan yang kini kujalani benar-benar menghormatiku. Walau usia ku terbilang bocah untuk dihormati. Tapi aku bersyukur dengan keadaan ini, setidaknya aku masih bisa melanjutkan investasi yang dulunya di kembangkan oleh ayahku. Inilah yang kami miliki, walau perusahaan itu terbilang kecil dan nyaris hancur... aku akan tetap berusaha untuk mempertahankannya. Ayahku menaruh kepercayaan penuh padaku, aku yakin itu. Ini juga kulakukan demi Sasuke.

Sasuke melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat saat aku pamit. Aku mengantarnya kerumah Bibi Kushina seperti biasanya, untunglah wanita itu peduli dan mau merawat adikku. Bibi Kushina pernah berkata padaku kalau seharusnya aku dan Sasuke tinggal bersama keluarganya. Dia bilang aku masih terlalu kecil untuk menanggung semuanya. Tapi aku menolak dengan halus, kukatakan padanya bahwa aku dan Sasuke akan baik-baik saja, awalnya dia agak ragu padaku tapi aku membuatnya percaya. Hampir tiap hari dia mendatangi rumah kami untuk sekedar mengecek keadaan kami atau mungkin memberikan makan malam. Bibi Kushina juga kuanggap seperti ibuku sendiri. Dia dan ibuku memang sudah kenal lama karna itu lah dia menyayangi kami.

Aku ikut melambai ke arah Sasuke lalu mulai menggayuh sepedaku yang menjadi kado dari ayah saat aku berumur 7 tahun. Aku selalu pergi menggunakan sepedaku ini. Ya... walau kadang-kadang kakiku jadi mati rasa dibuatnya tapi aku tetap menjalaninya dengan sepenuh hati. Aku menatap ke arah hiruk pikuk Tokyo, banyak orang-orang berlalu lalang di depanku, mereka semua pun tampak sibuk dan terburu-buru. Sekilas aku melihat beberapa orang yang tengah memegang ponsel di sebelah kiri dan sandwich yang berada di mulut mereka. Mereka memang orang-orang yang sibuk. Aku berhenti di pinggir jalan lalu menatap ke langit. Uh, langit yang cerah. Keringat pun sudah bisa kurasakan dari pelipis ku. Beberapa orang menatap ku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran mereka ketika melihatku. Mungkin agak aneh melihat seorang bocah 9 tahun dengan jas perusahaan yang berukuran kecil serta sepeda lama sebagai kendaraannya. Aku tidak memperdulikan tatapan mereka. Aku kembali mengayuh sepeda dengan agak cepat karna hari mulai sangat panas.

Author POV

Pukul 09.25

Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya kala menatap jam untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Dia selalu merasa bosan setiap hari karna menunggu kepulangan sang kakak. Kushina menawarkan beberapa camilan manis kepadanya tapi berujung dengan penolakan Sasuke. Dia tau Sasuke pasti merasa kesepian karna ditinggal kakaknya walau hanya setengah hari saja. Naruto putranya sedang mengikuti ayahnya ke Kyoto semenjak tiga hari yang lalu. Jadi wajar jika Sasuke merasa sepi. Kushina juga cukup kagum dengan keberanian dan ketangkasan Itachi dalam mengurusi adiknya tersebut. Sasuke sangat beruntung karna memiliki Itachi. Tapi Kushina tau kalau Itachi mengidap suatu penyakit parah yang di derita nya sejak lama. Itachi pun enggan untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Itachi tidak mau membuat semua orang kerepotan karenanya juga dia juga tidak terlalu mau tau tentang penyakitnya itu.

Sasuke mematung menatapi jendela ruang tengah di rumah itu. Dia terus menghela napas bosan sambil memainkan beberapa mainan yang dibawanya dari rumahnya sendiri. Jika saja Naruto disini, pasti tidak terlalu sepi walau terkadang teman bermainnya yang satu itu cukup menyebalkan dan berisik. Dia menatap Kushina yang berjalan mendekatinya. Sasuke menatapnya dalam diam lalu kembali menatap jendela besar itu. Kushina tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sasuke. Sungguh, wajahnya benar-benar mirip dengan Mikoto, sangat. Membuat Kushina merasa bersedih mengingatnya. Ia cukup sedih ketika mendengar teman dekatnya telah meregang nyawa di kecelakaan pesawat bersama suaminya, Fugaku. Mereka pergi meninggalkan dua orang putra yang masih terbilang anak-anak untuk bertahan hidup sendiri di dunia luas ini. Entah sampai kapan Itachi akan bertahan dengan semangatnya itu.

"Apa kakakku masih lama? Sungguh... Aku merasa bosan. Naruto tidak ada disini. Tidak ada yang menarik"

"Maaf Sasuke-kun... Bibi tau kau merasa bosan tapi bersabarlah sebentar. Kalau kau mau, kita bisa menonton film kartun di televisi. Biasanya Naruto-kun menontonnya di jam seperti ini" tawarnya terhadap Sasuke. Bocah itu mengangguk kan kepalanya sambil sesekali tersenyum tipis. Ia mengikuti langkah kaki Kushina yang mendekati televisi. Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sambil memeluk mainan robot miliknya. Kushina menyalakan televisi dan ikut duduk di samping Sasuke.

Kushina melirik Sasuke dari sudut matanya, pancaran bahagia terlihat di mata kelam itu. Kushina benar-benar merasa kasihan terhadap Sasuke. Dia belum mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Itachi tidak memberi tahu yang sebenarnya. Kushina tau, Itachi tidak mau melihat adanya kesedihan di mata Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke berubah menjadi anak yang pendiam dan menyedihkan. Dia tidak ingin adiknya kehilangan kebahagiaan. Maka dari itu, Itachi berbohong tentang orangtuanya. Kushina merasakan matanya memanas. Pandangannya pun terlihat buram. Air mata berkumpul di pelupuk matanya dan siap jatuh kapan saja. Sasuke benar-benar anak yang malang. Dia dan kakaknya hanyalah anak-anak yang membutuhkan kasih sayang orangtua. Tapi malah ini yang mereka dapatkan. Di usia yang sebegitu kecil mereka telah merasakan apa itu kehilangan orangtua. Mulai hidup mandiri dan mencari penghasilan sendiri. Jarang sekali ada seorang anak berusia 9 tahun yang mengelola kembali perusahaan yang nyaris hancur seperti Itachi. Tapi ternyata Kushina menemukannya. Si Sulung Uchiha itu adalah bukti kalau masih ada anak yang tangguh, itulah yang Di pikiran Kushina. Dia menilai Itachi sebagai anak yang hebat.

Sasuke melebarkan senyumnya saat menonton. Dia merasa tidak terlalu bosan karna menonton film kartun kesukaannya. Robot yang tadi di pelukannya kini telah berada di sampingnya. Sasuke terlihat sangat antusias menonton kartun itu. Dan sesekali mengomentari nya. Kushina mengusap matanya pelan lalu beranjak dari sofa itu untuk mengambil sesuatu. Mungkin juga Sasuke merasa lapar atau bagaimana.

Kushina datang dengan sepiring camilan manis di tangannya. Seperti sebelumnya, diam menawarkan camilan itu kepada Sasuke tapi lagi-lagi di tolak.

"Aku tidak suka manis Bibi," ucapnya dengan wajah yang polos. Kushina terkekeh pelan lalu menaruh kembali camilan itu di sebelahnya. Dia mengusap kepala Sasuke dengan pelan. Dia benar-benar anak yang manis dan tampan. Sasuke menekukkan bibirnya kala melihat film kartun itu sudah habis. Sekarang dirinya kembali di serang rasa bosan. Kushina hanya tersenyum pada Sasuke lalu mengganti channel yang lain agar Sasuke tidak merasa bosan.

Tidak lama setelah itu, telepon berdering. Kushina menjawab Telepon itu dengan cepat lalu tersenyum ketika tau siapa yang menelepon. Wanita itu menatap Sasuke yang masih fokus dengan acara televisi dan dengan segera dia menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kakak mu menghubungimu Sasuke,"

Mata Sasuke bergulir ke arah Telepon lalu berlari kecil mendekati telepon itu. Ia begitu senang mendengar Kakaknya menghubungi dirinya.

"Sasuke... kau baik-baik saja kan?

"Iya... tapi aku bosan. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Naruto tidak ada dirumah,"

"Maaf Sasuke tapi aku belum bisa pulang sekarang. Kau sudah merasa baikan? apa kepalamu masih pusing?"

"Tidak lagi. Aku sudah sehat. Nii-san... aku ingin bersamamu,"

"Maaf Sasuke... mungkin lain kali ya. Aku cukup sibuk disini. Kuharap kau tidak merepotkan Bibi Kushina disana. Aku akan menemuimu nanti,"

"Baiklah,"

Sambungan pun terputus. Sasuke menaruh kembali gagang telepon itu ke tempat semula lalu kembali ke sofa. Dia kembali menikmati acara televisi dalam diam. Kushina hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Sasuke. Dia sangat menyayangi kakaknya, pasti. Sasuke tipikal anak yang ceria dan cukup keras kepala mungkin. Tapi itu lebih baik dari pada dia bersikap dingin dan murung setiap hari. Kushina pun ragu, Sasuke akan bertahan dengan perangainya ini. Dia takut jika suatu saat nanti Sasuke menyadari semua tentang orangtuanya dan sifatnya akan berubah. Kushina tidak ingin usaha Itachi menjadi sia-sia saja. Tapi masalah ini pasti akan terkuak pada akhirnya. Sasuke pasti akan bertanya soal orangtuanya yang tidak akan pernah kembali dan dia pasti akan mencari kebenarannya sendiri. Itu pasti akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Itachi tidak bisa menutupi rahasia besar itu selamanya, tentu dia tidak bisa. Tapi Itachi takut untuk menerima konsekuensinya nanti. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke bersedih hati. Karna Sasuke adalah sumber semangat dan kebahagiaan yang dia miliki. Hatinya akan hancur jika Sasuke sedih. Itulah kenapa dia menyembunyikan semuanya dari Sasuke. Ada alasan khusus yang menjadi penghalangnya.

"Aku ingin bersama Itachi-Nii... Dia pasti kelelahan setiap hari. Aku selalu melihatnya membersihkan rumah saat fajar dan meminum obat. Apa dia baik-baik saja Bibi?"

Kushina merasa tertohok dengan pertanyaan polos Sasuke. Entah apa yang harus dia jawab. Jika dia berkata jujur maka Sasuke pasti bersedih tapi dia tidak tega untuk berbohong kepada Sasuke yang mungkin akan lebih menyakitkan lagi. Sasuke memandang Kushina dengan mata yang tidak berkedip. dia terus menunggu jawaban yang akan diutarakan oleh Kushina. Wanita itu, menarik napas dalam lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Mencari jawaban.

"Apa dia juga sakit sepertiku Bibi? Itachi-Nii juga terkena demam ya?"

"U-umm... Bibi tidak tau pasti sayang. Mungkin dia hanya terkena demam biasa dan pasti sudah sembuh setelah minum obat,"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke televisi yang tengah menyiarkan acara untuk anak-anak. Kushina menatap iba kepada Sasuke. Dia merasa bersalah karna tidak berkata jujur tapi melihat senyuman tulus itu membuat Kushina sedikit tenang. Dia rasa Sasuke akan baik-baik saja sekarang. Tapi tidak dapat di pungkiri, kehidupan Sasuke selalu dipenuhi dengan kebohongan namun itu semua demi kebaikan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin Itachi akan memberi tahu segalanya saat Sasuke dewasa.

Pandangan mata Sasuke terlihat kosong. Dia tidak terlalu tertarik menonton acara televisi. Sasuke meraih robotnya lalu kembali bermain dengan mainannya. Sasuke menatap robot itu dengan penuh arti.

"Tubuh robot ini sangat kuat dan hebat. Aku yakin Itachi-Nii juga sama seperti robot ini. Dia pasti kuat dan hebat. Aku tidak mau kehilangannya Bibi... Bisakah aku memohon kepada Tuhan agar Itachi-Nii selalu bersamaku? Maukah kau berdoa bersamaku Bi?"

Air mata tidak dapat dibendung lagi dari matanya dan akhirnya dia menangis. Kushina memeluk Sasuke dan menyalurkan kasih sayang seorang Ibu. Kata-kata Sasuke tadi benar-benar membuat hatinya perih. Ia pun tidak tau harus berkata apalagi. Semoga saja Tuhan mendengar doa Sasuke... mengabulkan permintaan kecil dari anak yang malang ini. Memberikan kehidupan yang lebih terhadap Itachi. Menghapus semua kesedihan yang mereka alami. Semoga Tuhan bersama mereka.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Hai! Hai! Hehe… aku kembali dengan cerita baru :v.. gimana menurut kalian? Ada yang suka? Atau enggak? Itu tidak apa kok :D… Review nyaaa readers… makasih :v Menurut kalian aneh gak bocah jadi CEO :v khayalan aku aneh yakk :v**

 **BTW... aku pilih Uchiha bersaudara karna menurut aku, persaudaraan mereka itu kuat banget sampe bikin aku baper... tapi ini bukan hubungan incest ya... :v ada sesuatu yang lebih dari karakter Itachi-Nii dan Sasuke yang ngebuat aku pengen buat cerita kayak gini :v udah itu aja dari aku... dah!**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu! :v**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

 **HIS LIFE  
**.

.

.

Sorry for bad languange, typos and many more, happy reading!

.

.

Pintu utama diketuk kasar. Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pm. Matahari pun sudah tidak mengganggu kulit. Langkah kaki kecil terburu-buru untuk meraih gagang pintu yang terkunci itu dan memutar arah knop pintu dengan cepat. Wajahnya sedikit cemas terbukti dari bulir keringat yang menghias sekitar pelipis dan dahinya. Juga matanya yang memerah mungkin karna menangis. Ia menatap seseorang yang juga sama hal nya dengan dirinya. Sama takutnya. Mereka berdua masuk kedalam dengan lari kecil.

Detak jarum jam terus terdengar mengiringi rasa cemas mereka. Semuanya sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Si sulung merasa kesakitan yang mendalam di sekujur tubuhnya. Pucat, menggigil entah karna apa dan juga rasa pusing yang serasa akan menghancurkan kepala. Wanita dewasa tersebut terlihat memegangi kepalanya untuk mengukur suhu tubuh si sulung, mencari denyut nadi di pergelangan tangannya yang pucat dan gemetar.

Sedangkan seseorang dibelakangnya tampak ketakutan dan mulai mengeratkan kepalan tangannya sendiri. Ia tidak terlalu suka dengan situasi ini. Sungguh.

Mata si sulung terbuka. Ia menggulirkan pandangannya, mencari seseorang yang selalu membangkitkan semangatnya untuk menempuh kehidupan.

Tangannya terulur, mencoba menggapai seseorang di belakang si wanita dewasa. Si sulung juga meneteskan air mata dari mata kanannya. Matanya tidak bercahaya. Tapi ia tersenyum di dalam tangisnya dan mulai perlahan menurunkan tangannya kembali. Si wanita dewasa memberikan waktu untuk mereka berdua, jadi dia pergi.

Ia masih takut untuk mendekat. Air mata juga mulai menetes lagi di pipinya. Tapi tangan si sulung kembali terulur seakan memanggil untuk mendekat. Ia melangkahkan kaki perlahan, mencoba mendekat ke arah si sulung yang terkapar di atas kasur hitam. Ia duduk di bibir ranjang. Takut untuk lebih mendekat lagi. Si sulung masih terus tersenyum di tengah rasa sakitnya. Bibirnya pucat dan memutih. Rambutnya pun tidak begitu hitam lagi. Tapi dia masih tersenyum. Mencoba melawan semua rasa sakitnya.

Ia menurunkan tangannya kembali dan mencoba berdiri, dan ia pun berdiri. Berjalan menuju seseorang yang takut terhadapnya. Ia menyetarakan tingginya dengan orang tersebut dan mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan sayang. Senyuman masih terpatri di bibirnya. Dan ia berkata ,"Maafkan aku. Tapi ini akan menjadi kali terakhir kau bisa menatapku seperti ini. Aku menyayangimu, Sasuke adikku"

Setelah itu ia terjatuh dan tidak bergerak. Sasuke membulatkan mata dan berteriak sampai pintu terbuka dan seberkas sinar matahari menyilaukan matanya...

"Sasuke bangun! Ini sudah pagi. Kau bisa telat ke sekolah!" teriak seorang remaja sambil membuka tirai jendela yang berusaha menutupi sinar matahari. Seseorang dibalik selimut itu menggeliat dan dengan cepat membuka mata lalu merubah posisi menjadi duduk. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah langit-langit. Tubuhnya berkeringat. Wajahnya pun tampak sangat gelisah, ia menolehkan kepalanya kepada seseorang yang berdiri sambil menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolahnya dari lemari.

"Nii-san?"

"Cepatlah mandi. Ini sudah hampir terlambat. Kenapa kau berkeringat?"

"Mimpi. Kau... Baik kan?"

Remaja bermata hitam itu berhenti dari kegiatannya lalu mulai tersenyum simpul. "Apa yang kau mimpikan semalam? Apa itu tentang aku? Atau sesuatu?" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mulai beranjak dari ranjang. Pemuda itu berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi untuk segera bersiap.

Itachi menatap punggung sang adik yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Kira-kira mimpi apa lagi yang menghampiri Sasuke?

.  
.

"Selamat Uchiha-sama! Anda berhasil memenangkan pelelangan saham itu. Apa anda ingin membuat pesta kemenangan?" Ucap seseorang menyemangati atasannya. Itachi tersenyum hangat mendengarnya lalu berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya itu. Ia berjalan dan berdiri di depan kaca besar yang memperlihatkan pemandangan Tokyo dari atas. Itachi tidak pernah berpikir kalau ia bisa bertahan sampai saat ini. Dulu ia sempat berpikir untuk menyerah tapi ternyata usahanya untuk bertahan dapat membawanya seperti sekarang ini. Umurnya sekarang sudah mencapai 17 tahun. Entah sudah berapa banyak ia menghabiskan waktu di ruang kerjanya hingga tak memikirkan dirinya yang tengah sakit dan menderita.

"Aku permisi dulu Uchiha-sama"

Pintu pun tertutup rapat. Itachi mengeluarkan sesuatu dibalik laci meja kerjanya. Ia memegang sebotol pil bewarna putih yang masih banyak. Ia menghela kan napasnya pelan lalu membuka tutup botol obat itu dengan pelan. Ia benci obat. Ia benci harus bergantung pada obat sialan yang mungkin suatu hari akan membuatnya gila.

Itachi menelan dua pil satu persatu tanpa disertai air putih. Ia sudah sangat terlatih meminum obat seperti itu sejak dia kecil. Obat itu hanya sebagai penahan rasa sakit yang menderanya. Mungkin hanya bertahan selama beberapa jam saja.

Salah satu alasan ia tidak pernah memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter karena ia tidak ingin menyibukkan diri di rumah sakit dan meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja. Ia tidak ingin perusahaan yang ia pertahankan sampai sekarang hancur sia-sia hanya karena dirinya yang bolak balik ke rumah sakit. Tapi sebenarnya Itachi ingin istirahat. Ia ingin bebas dari semua kertas-kertas menjijikkan yang selalu menghampirinya setiap hari.  
Menandatangani surat-surat tidak berguna.

Tapi Sasuke menjadi salah satu penyangganya. Ia tidak ingin berhenti sebelum Sasuke benar benar-benar bahagia. Tidak sampai itu terjadi. Biarlah penyakit sialan itu menggerogoti dirinya sampai ia menghembuskan napas terakhir. Semua akan ia tinggalkan demi Sasuke. Demi adik kesayangannya. Tidak peduli seberapa keras lingkungan sekitar memaksanya untuk berhenti. Baginya kebahagiaan Sasuke adalah yang terpenting. Yah.. walau ia harus mengucapkan kebohongan dan menutupi semua kebenaran yang ada.

Ia menatap figura kecil yang menampilkan raut wajah bahagia ayahnya, ibunya, Sasuke dan dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya kembali bersedih mengingat semua momen pahit yang menimpa ayah dan ibunya. Awal dari segala masa sulitnya. Tuhan sudah menyiapkan satu rencana lain dibalik Kematian orang tuanya. Ia tidak menyalahi takdir. Ini memang sudah digariskan dalam hidupnya. Tapi usahanya memang tidak sia-sia.

Semua kecerdasan yang diberikan oleh Tuhannya telah menghantarkan dirinya menuju suatu kesuksesan yang menakjubkan untuk seusianya. Walau disertai penyakit mematikan yang tumbuh di dalam tubuhnya. Sebenarnya Itachi bisa saja pergi ke rumah sakit untuk berobat, tapi ia terlalu takut untuk satu fakta yang akan ia terima kelak. Ia takut dokter akan memvonis sisa hidupnya.

Ia takut hal itu akan memberatkan pikiran dan hatinya. Setidaknya biarkan ia larut dalam kebahagiaan singkat ini bersama Sasuke. Membiarkan keadaan yang memilukan ini mengalir layaknya sungai. Entah sampai kapan ujungnya nanti. Entah sampai mana batas kemampuan dirinya untuk terus bertahan hidup.

Ia tersenyum. Itachi tersenyum di saat dirinya tengah bersedih. Ia sudah terlalu banyak menutupi kebenaran dari diri Sasuke. Tapi ya, Sasuke sudah mengetahui kalau kedua orang tuanya tewas. Ia mencari kebenaran sendiri. Awalnya Sasuke sangat kecewa karena Itachi telah menyimpan rahasia besar tentang kedua orang tua mereka namun ia sadar, Itachi hanya berusaha untuk tidak membuat dirinya merasa sedih dan terpukul, maka dari itu Itachi berbohong. Sasuke mengerti.

Ia mengerti perjuangan Itachi untuk dirinya. Ia mencoba untuk mengerti. Tapi Sasuke tidak pernah mengetahui kebenaran kalau kakaknya itu tengah melawan penyakit mematikan yang menghinggapi tubuhnya. Ia tidak pernah tau akan hal itu. Selama ini Sasuke hanya dihantui mimpi buruk tentang kakaknya yang mati karna sakit.

Tapi Itachi enggan untuk jujur. Ia hanya tidak ingin Sasuke menjadi khawatir dan cemas. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke bersedih sama seperti saat dirinya tau akan kematian kedua orang tua mereka. Itachi hanya ingin yang terbaik.

TOK!TOK! Pintu itu diketuk pelan. Itachi menyimpan figura kecil itu ke dalam laci lalu menggumamkan kata masuk. Sasuke datang. Itachi berdiri dari tempat nya lalu menatap Sasuke heran. Ini belum jam pulang untuk anak sekolahan seperti Sasuke. Tapi kenapa dia pulang secepat ini?

"Sasuke? Kenapa kau disini? Bukankah masih jam sekolah? Apa kau membolos?"

"Biarkan aku bicara dulu. Aku kemari karna hari ini pulang cepat. Aku baru ingat kalau tidak membawa kunci cadangan jadi kupikir lebih baik kemari."

"Jalan kaki?"

"Taksi"

Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menyuruh Sasuke untuk duduk sejenak dan memberinya segelas air putih. Sasuke menatap punggung sang kakak yang terlihat rapuh. Ia bingung, apa yang sudah ia lewatkan selama ini? Apa yang tidak ia ketahui tentang Itachi?

Matanya bergulir ke arah meja kerja sang kakak yang terlihat rapi dan terurus. Matanya sedikit menyipit kala melihat botol kecil berisi obat-obatan yang masih baru. Sasuke menatap Itachi dihadapannya. Dahinya berkerut, sejak kapan kakaknya itu mengkonsumsi obat-obatan?

"Itu milikmu?" Ucapnya dengan tangan yang terulur menunjuk botol kecil di atas meja. Itachi menggulirkan pandangannya kearah meja dan membulatkan mata, bagaimana ia bisa lupa akan obat sialan itu? Bagaimana bisa?

"Itu hanya obat penambah energi. Tidak perlu cemas,"

"Kau tidak berbohong lagi kan Nii-san?"

Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menyodorkan segelas air putih itu kepada Sasuke. Ia mulai mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dengan menanyakan bagaimana kabar sekolahnya? Teman-teman dan hal semacamnya. Sasuke pun menjawab seadanya tanpa curiga sedikitpun. Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah amplop.

Itachi memandangi amplop coklat yang telah dicap oleh kepala sekolah. Mungkin ini surat penting yang ditujukan untuknya?

"Ini... kau berprestasi adikku!" Ucap Itachi berbinar sambil terus membaca surat izin untuk mengikuti olimpiade Matematika di Kyoto. Pipi Sasuke memerah. Ia memang tidak pernah mengatakan apapun soal prestasinya ini. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu Itachi yang selalu sibuk.

"Apa kau mengizinkan ku untuk Olimpiade itu Nii-san?"

"Tentu saja adikku! Aku akan membayar berapa pun untuk Olimpiade mu Sasuke" jawabnya lalu mengacak surai dark blue Sasuke. Itachi dan Sasuke dikejutkan oleh suara ketukan yang berasal dari pintu. Sepertinya ada tamu penting yang bertandang. Setelah menggumamkan kata masuk, tamu penting itu pun menarik knop pintu dan masuk.

"Ah Haruno-san! Anda datang lebih cepat, kukira anda datang satu jam lagi"

"Aku sengaja datang cepat. Aku takut kau nanti tidak ada di ruangan saat aku kemari," jawab laki-laki yang sudah berumur itu. Ia datang dengan seorang gadis berambut layaknya bunga kebanggaan Jepang. Umur gadis itu pun tidak jauh beda dari Sasuke. Mungkin juga seumuran. Itachi mempersilahkan tamu pentingnya untuk duduk di kursi letter C di ruangannya. Sasuke memandangi gadis gulali itu dengan terkejut.

"Kau... Haruno Sakura kan?"

Mata gadis bernama Sakura itu menatap Sasuke dengan terkejut pula. Tidak disangka kalau Sasuke adalah adik dari Uchiha Itachi, salah satu kolega ayahnya itu. Laki-laki beumur itu menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian. Sepertinya mereka satu sekolah.

"Kau mengenali putriku ini Uchiha-san?"

"Ayah, aku dan Sasuke-san itu satu sekolah,"

Laki-laki bermarga Haruno itu pun tertawa kecil. Ia menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sakura dan menatap Itachi dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Ah... perbaikan keturunan," ucapnya diselingi kekehan kecil Itachi dan delikan tajam dari Sasuke dan Sakura. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya malu. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya bercanda disaat seperti ini. Benar-benar memalukan. Itachi menyuruh Sasuke untuk keluar sebentar. Ini urusan bisnis antar perusahaan. Dan tentunya Keluarga Haruno bangga dapat menjadi Kolega terdekat Uchiha.

"Kau juga Sakura-chan, ini urusan bisnis ayah,"

"Kizashi-san benar Sakura. Kau bisa menemani Sasuke diluar," ucapan Itachi sukses membuat Sakura menampilkan semburat merah di pipinya. Segera saja ia berdiri dan keluar karena malu akan kata-kata Itachi yang sebenarnya biasa saja tapi entah membuatnya malu setengah mati.

Sasuke duduk di sebuah kursi panjang disebelah pintu ruangan kakaknya. Ia menoleh kesamping kala mendengar suara decitan pintu yang terbuka dan menampilkan gadis berambut gulali yang keluar dengan wajah yang memerah. Gadis itu terlonjak ketika mendapati Sasuke yang menatap dirinya.

"Duduk saja di sini. Sembari menunggu," tawar Sasuke sambil menepuk kursi kosong disebelahnya. Sakura mengangguk pelan lalu mulai berjalan untuk duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara, Sasuke pun tampak tidak terlalu tertarik untuk berbicara. Sedangkan Sakura, wajahnya kian memerah dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat seakan ingin melompat. Sasuke benar-benar tidak baik untuk jantung rupanya.

"Wali kelasmu itu Tsunade-sensei kan?"

"Eh? I-iya benar,"

"Aku pernah melihatmu saat aku keruang guru. Kau tampak bersama dengannya," balas Sasuke memecah keheningan sesaat. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sasuke. Ia terperanjat saat Sasuke juga beralih menatapnya. Tapi bedanya, tatapan Sasuke biasa saja. Tidak terlihat ekspresi apapun yang tergambar.

"Aku tidak pernah tau kalau kau adalah adik dari Itachi-nii. Dia sering berkunjung kerumah ku,"

"Benarkah? Lalu apa pendapatmu tentang marga ku?"

Sakura menutup mulutnya setelah menyadari sesuatu. Dasar bodoh! Marga Sasuke kan Uchiha? Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya dari awal? Gadis bodoh. "Maaf, aku baru menyadarinya,"

"Kau tinggal dimana Sakura?"

"Tidak jauh dari sini kok," jawab Sakura yang mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ia menikmati percakapannya dengan Sasuke. Sepertinya mereka bisa menjadi teman. "Oh ya, kudengar kau mengikuti olimpiade Matematika? Apa itu benar?"

"Ya. Aku tidak sendirian, Naruto juga ikut olimpiade,"

"Apa? Si bodoh itu?"

"Iya. Aku dan Naruto,"

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Naruto bisa sehebat itu. Haha,"

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang terkekeh dalam ucapannya. Ia menilai Sakura sebagai gadis yang baik walau rambutnya agak aneh. Sasuke ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Sakura bisa menjadi teman yang baik untuknya. Sifat Sakura tidak terlalu membosankan seperti orang kebanyakan. Dia natural, itu saja.

"Kau tau? Matematika ku sangat buruk. Aku jarang sekali mendapatkan nilai A. Apalagi yang mengajar itu Kurenai-sensei,"

"Kau bisa belajar denganku Sakura. Kalau kau mau, nanti kau bisa datang ke rumahku. Pasti kakakku senang melihatmu,"

Mata Sakura berbinar mendengarnya. Sasuke memang baik sekali. Ah rasanya semangatnya untuk belajar timbul setelah Sasuke mengatakan demikian. Kurenai-sensei itu salah satu sensei kejam disekolah mereka. Jadi cukup wajar jika Sakura tidak berminat untuk belajar. Untung Sasuke memiliki hati yang baik. Jadinya ia tidak perlu khawatir akan nilainya lagi untuk kedepannya.

Cklek! Pintu telah terbuka. Haruno Kizashi keluar bersama Itachi. Kizashi menatap Sakura yang tengah tersenyum dan ceria. Tidak biasanya putrinya ini bahagia. Ada apa kira-kira?

"Ayah. Nanti kapan-kapan kita kerumah Sasuke ya? Aku mau belajar matematika darinya. Boleh ya?"

Kizashi tersenyum senang mendengarnya lalu mengangguk. Itachi tersenyum haru. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah mendapat seseorang yang bisa menjaganya kemudian hari. Ia tidak salah dalam memilih. Itachi kembali mengingat apa yang baru saja ia bicarakan bersama Kizashi.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Jadi ada hal apa Itachi?"

"Kizashi-jii... aku tau selama berpuluh-puluh tahun keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno itu berhubungan baik. Kau dan ayahku pun adalah sahabat kan? Aku tau kau banyak berjasa dalam perusahaanku. Tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan untukmu. Tapi aku sangat sangat berterima kasih padamu selama ini," ucap Itachi panjang lebar lalu mulai membungkukkan badannya. Kizashi tersenyum haru mendengarnya lalu menarik Itachi untuk duduk tenang. Ia menepuk bahu Itachi dengan pelan.

"Kau sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri. Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku. Aku tau selama ini kau dipenuhi beban berat yang harus kau tanggung sendirian. Disamping itu, kau dan adikmu hidup sebatang kara. Jadi ini merupakan suatu keharusan yang mesti aku lakukan demi menghormati ayah dan ibumu, Itachi,"

Itachi menutup matanya lalu tersenyum. Ia menatap Kizashi dengan penuh arti.

"Boleh aku minta tolong padamu Jii-san? Aku sangat menghargainya jika kau bersedia menolong ku?" Tanya Itachi hati-hati. Kizashi menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mulai mendengar permintaan Itachi.

"Aku ingin menjodohkan Sasuke, adikku dengan Sakura, putrimu,"

"Apa? Tapi apa alasannya Itachi? Kenapa kau mau menjodohkan mereka sedini ini? Jangan anggap terlalu serius ucapanku sebelumnya. Haha,"

"Aku serius Jii-san. Aku bahkan tidak pernah seserius ini dalam bertindak,"

Kizashi menghentikan kekehan dari mulutnya dan menanggapi serius perkataan Itachi. Laki-laki tua itu pun tampak mempertimbangkan permintaan Itachi lalu tersenyum sambil mengangguk setuju. Ia memberi lampu hijau pada Itachi.

"Tapi apa alasanmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin Sasuke mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa mengurus dan mencintainya dengan tulus. Aku tidak ingin Sasuke sendirian,"

"Aku tidak mengerti. Sasuke dan Sakura saja masih berumur 12 tahun. Apa alasan lainnya Itachi?" Pria itu menekan Itachi dalam setiap perkataannya. Ia ingin tau alasan utama Itachi memutuskan hal itu. Ia tidak ingin sembarangan menerimanya. Karna ia juga butuh penjelasan dari Itachi.

"Aku takut Jii-san. Aku terlalu takut kalau nanti aku tidak bisa menemani Sasuke seperti biasanya. Aku takut akan meninggalkannya dalam kesedihan,"

"Memangnya kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Jauh sekali... Tapi entah kapan,"

Kizashi mulai merasakan udara disekitarnya memanas. Hatinya cukup terenyuh mendengar pernyataan Itachi. Ia tau apa maksud dibalik ucapan si sulung Uchiha itu. Kizashi memijit tengkuknya lalu menghembuskan napas pelan. Ia menatap mata Itachi yang mulai dipenuhi oleh cairan bening yang menggumpal dimatanya. "Ada apa Itachi. Kenapa kau berbicara tentang kematian?"

"Ini menyangkut soal diriku. Kumohon pertimbangkan permintaan ku Jii-san, aku tidak ingin Sasuke kesepian,"

"Ya aku mengerti. Tapi apa inti dari kata-katamu?" Tanya Kizashi penuh selidik. Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya pada foto Sasuke kecil yang terpajang di dinding ruangannya. Foto lama saat Sasuke masih Berumur tiga tahun. Cairan bening itu jatuh membasahi pipi kanannya. Itachi telah berusaha untuk tidak menangis tapi dia hanyalah manusia. Dengan helaan napas panjang lalu mengusap matanya Itachi menatap Pria Haruno didepannya ini dengan tatapan pedih dan menjawab pertanyaannya,

"Aku sakit keras Jii-san,"

 _ **End of Flashback**_

TBC

 **A/n : Hola minna-san! Sudah berapa lama ya fic ini kutinggalkan? Maaf ya sebelumnya hehe… so what do you think guys? Saya tau ini gaje banget sumpah hehe.. review nya ya minna…**

 **Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri ya semuanya…**

 **(fic ini memang alurnya cepat. Jadi ya gitu deh)**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu**

 **Salam,**

 **Beebeep**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.  
His Life

.

.

.  
Sorry for bad languange, typos, and many more, happy reading!

.

.

.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau satu sekolah dengan Sakura?"

"Mana kutahu. Kau juga tidak pernah bilang kalau Kizashi-jii itu adalah ayah dari Sakura?" Balas Sasuke. Itachi tersenyum singkat lalu mulai mengetik sesuatu di Laptop miliknya. Ia melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda. Sedangkan Sasuke lebih memilih untuk tidur di sofa tamu ketimbang menatap sang kakak yang tengah berkutat dengan laptop nya.

Itachi menghentikan gerakannya lalu melirik Sasuke yang sudah ia pastikan tertidur. Itachi beranjak mendekati sang adik yang mulai tertidur pulas di atas sofa. Itachi mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Sasuke yang terbaring tidur. Ia mengusap puncak kepala Sasuke dengan sayang dan menatap dengan pandangan pedihnya. Pandangannya mulai memburam, air mata mulai berkumpulan di mata hitamnya. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan hidup Sasuke yang akan kesepian karna kepergiannya. Sungguh ini sulit untuk dimengerti. Itachi terlalu menyayangi sang adik bahkan melebihi dirinya sendiri. Hal itu membuatnya lupa akan diri sendiri. Tapi tak apa, ia akan berusaha untuk bertahan sampai Tuhan benar-benar memanggilnya untuk berpulang dan berkumpul kembali bersama orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Namun, sebelum hari itu tiba... ia akan mencarikan pengganti dirinya untuk Sasuke kelak. Seseorang yang bisa mencintai dan menyayangi Sasuke dengan tulus. Sasuke hanya membutuhkan itu dalam hidupnya sekarang. Itachi yakin, suatu saat nanti Sasuke akan bahagia bersama seseorang yang berdiri disampingnya. Semoga saja.

Itachi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menahan air mata dan isakan dari matanya. Jika sudah menyangkut Sasuke, dirinya pasti selalu dikelilingi oleh perasaan pedih dan takut.

"Sasuke.. entah berapa lama lagi aku bisa bertahan. Apa aku masih bisa mengusapi kepalamu seperti ini lagi?" Ucapnya terisak. Ia tau Sasuke tidak akan mendengar tapi Itachi tidak bisa diam lebih lama lagi. Ia ingin menghabiskan hidupnya bersama Sasuke. Mengumbar senyuman dan tawa bersama. Menemani Sasuke menuju altar pernikahan bersama belahan jiwanya kelak. Ia ingin semua itu terjadi dan dirinya ada di setiap momen membahagiakan itu.

Itachi berdiri lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia melirik Sasuke dari tempatnya duduk dan tersenyum singkat. Sasuke tidak sendirian. Ia memiliki banyak teman, bibi Kushina dan mungkin juga Sakura yang mungkin akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Setidaknya ia tidak benar-benar sendirian.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Sasuke pun selalu disibukkan dengan olimpiadenya yang akan dilaksanakan dalam kurun waktu satu Minggu lagi. Hampir setiap malam ia tidur larut di atas meja belajarnya, itu membuat Itachi tidak tega melihatnya. Ia takut Sasuke kelelahan dan jatuh sakit karna terlalu memforsir waktu.

Pagi ini Sasuke menyiapkan beberapa buku matematika dan buku kosong di atas meja ruang tamu. Ia juga menyiapkan minuman dingin yang ia ambil dari dalam lemari es. Itachi hanya memandangi sang adik yang tengah menyiapkan beberapa hal. Itachi menaruh dokumen yang ia pegang lalu menghampiri Sasuke di ruang tamu. Ia tersenyum melihat Sasuke.

"Untuk apa semua ini?"

"Sakura akan datang. Dia ingin belajar,"

Itachi mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, Sakura si gadis gulali akan datang berkunjung kerumah mereka. Memangnya Sakura tau lokasinya?

"Kau juga Nii-san, sebaiknya ganti pakaianmu,"

"Tentu saja Sasuke. Kau tidak perlu mengawasiku," balasnya diselingi tawa kecil. Itachi melenggang ke dalam kamarnya lalu mulai berbenah. Sedangkan Sasuke masih menyiapkan beberapa hal yang menjadi keperluannya. Ia melirik jam di dinding. Tinggal beberapa menit lagi Sakura kemari.

"Nii-san?! Apa kau sudah berganti pakaian? Kalau sudah, bantu aku untuk menyapa Sakura nanti," ucap Sasuke setengah berteriak. Itachi segera keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian santainya namun elegan. Ia terkekeh, Sakura datang hanya untuk belajar bersama bukan untuk berpesta ataupun makan malam. Sasuke hanya sedikit berlebihan saja.

Itachi duduk di sofa tamu dan menyalakan televisi. Ia menatap Sasuke yang turut duduk disampingnya dan ikut menonton. Tapi mata Sasuke tak pernah lepas dari jarum jam yang terus bergerak. Ia terus memperhatikan jam itu hingga bermenit-menit entah untuk apa. Itachi pun rasanya tertarik untuk bertanya,

"Apa ada sesuatu di jarum jam?"

"Aaa.. bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak mengerti," jawabnya lalu menundukkan kepala. "Apa yang tidak kau mengerti Sasuke?"

"Bisakah waktu berhenti berjalan Nii-san?"

"Jika kukatakan bisa, kau mau apa?"

"Aku mau melukismu Nii-san," Itachi hanya terdiam dan tersenyum kecut. Memberhentikan waktu hanya untuk melukis? Apa maksudnya? Sasuke memandangi mata kakaknya dengan senyum gembira. Ia tau kakaknya bingung. Lalu Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya dan beranjak mengambil sebuah kamera dari balik laci meja.

"Lihat semua foto ini. Wajahmu terlihat semakin kusut dari waktu ke waktu, editan kamera pun tak berfungsi," kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan beberapa foto Itachi yang tidak siap untuk difoto. Beberapa foto itu diambil saat Itachi bekerja, makan, tersenyum, bahkan saat dirinya tertidur. Tapi ucapan Sasuke memang benar, dirinya tampak kusut dan pucat. Bahkan semakin pucat disetiap foto tersebut.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan memberhentikan waktu?" Tanyanya membuat Sasuke menerawang keatas, "temanku pernah berkata, memberhentikan waktu itu sama saja dengan memberhentikan pergerakan seseorang. Jadi kupikir, aku bisa melukismu karna wajah kusut dan pucatmu itu dapat berhenti juga," jawab Sasuke apa adanya.

"Kau bercanda? Aku tidak apa-apa kok? Dan juga-" ucapannya terputus kala mendengar seseorang yang mengetuk pintu dengan pelan. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu lalu berlari kecil sembari menarik tangan Itachi untuk ikut bersamanya menyambut tamu yang pastinya Sakura. Itachi memutar knop pintu lalu membukanya perlahan. Menampilkan seorang gadis rambut pink berusia 12 tahun. Ia datang bersama ayahnya, Kizashi.

"Itachi. Aku titip Sakura oke? Nanti kujemput kembali sore hari," pintanya pada Itachi. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk masuk kedalam. Mereka meninggalkan Itachi dan Kizashi sendiri di pintu utama. Kizashi tersenyum melihat kedekatan Sasuke dan Sakura padahal mereka baru beberapa waktu lalu bertemu dan bercakap-cakap.

"Jii-san, sebaiknya kau masuk dulu,"

"Tidak usah Itachi. Aku juga masih ada urusan hari ini. Walau hari minggu Haha," balasnya dan terkekeh. "Itachi, jika terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi aku,"

"Ha'i," setelah itu Kizashi membalikkan badannya dan pergi. Itachi menutup pintu lalu berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura. Keduanya tampak bersemangat dalam belajar. Sakura tampak antusias mendengarkan Sasuke yang mengajarinya. Ia sesekali berkomentar tentang bagaimana mencari pemfaktoran atau hal semacamnya. Sasuke pun tidak keberatan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Mereka tampak dekat sekali. Itachi jadi tidak merasa Sasuke sendirian. Ia melirik jam di dinding. Ia harus meminum obat dua jam lagi, atau jika tidak sakitnya akan kambuh lagi. Itachi menderita sakit sejak ia masih sangat kecil. Dokter memvonis penyakit itu saat orang tuanya masih hidup. Sebelum kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Itachi sempat diberi pengobatan. Tapi semenjak orang tuanya tewas, ia jadi hanya bisa meminum obat penghilang rasa sakit untuk meredakan sakitnya. Itachi menderita Kanker Darah atau Leukemia. Ini merupakan faktor genetik, Kakek Itachi pun mengalami hal sama. Ia meninggal di usia 52 tahun karna penyakitnya. Tak jarang ia mengalami sakit kepala yang mematikan, sakit pada persendian, dan juga darah yang mengalir dari hidung. Muntah pun ia sering sekali. Sebenarnya, penyakitnya sudah cukup parah tapi berkat Tuhan ia masih bisa bertahan sampai saat ini tanpa pengobatan secara intensif. Dari tahun ke tahun ia hanya meminum obat penghilang rasa sakit. Itu sudah cukup untuk meredakan sakit kepala atau pada tulang belakang.

Itachi duduk di sofa dekat dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia mendengarkan bagaimana Sasuke menjelaskan beberapa soal sulit pada Sakura. Sasuke terlihat melupakan rasa lelah dan bosannya saat Sakura kemari. Dan soal bibi Kushina yang akhir-akhir ini tidak kelihatan itu dikarenakan ia menemani saudaranya yang sedang melahirkan di Distrik Kanto. Jadinya ia tidak berada dirumah, biasanya ia menghabiskan waktunya di kediaman Uchiha di hari Minggu bersama Naruto atau suaminya. Tapi saat ini dia sedang pergi. "Nii-san? Kau melamun?" Tanya Sasuke yang menatapnya juga Sakura. Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Tidak. Lanjutkan saja belajar kalian. Aku hanya mengawasi,"

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya tersenyum singkat kemudian melanjutkan belajar mereka. Itachi menatap Sakura yang fokus pada buku yang ia pegang. Apakah suatu saat nanti Sakura bisa mencintai Sasuke? Apa mereka bisa bersama nanti? Terkadang Itachi terlalu takut untuk menerima kenyataan kalau Sakura mencintai laki-laki selain adiknya itu. Kalau itu benar terjadi, lalu pada siapa Sasuke akan bersandar nanti? Itachi dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu mustahil terjadi, melihat betapa dekatnya mereka padahal baru beberapa waktu lalu bertemu.

Itachi memutuskan untuk beranjak ke dapur dan menyiapkan makanan untuk keduanya. Siapa tau mereka lapar. Ia melangkahkan kaki dengan pelan dan melewati sebuah cermin besar di dekat tangga. Itachi berhenti sebentar lalu menatapi refleksi dirinya di cermin. Seketika ia mengingat kata-kata Sasuke yang mengatakan kalau dirinya itu kusut. Ia menatapi wajahnya lamat-lamat. Ternyata, apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke ada benarnya. Wajahnya memang kusut dan pucat, rasanya semakin kacau dari waktu ke waktu. Apa umurnya tidak lama lagi? Ia melihat sebuah ruam kebiruan disekitar lehernya. Memang ruam yang kecil tapi itu mengerikan. Ia juga memperhatikan ruam biru lainnya disekitar tangannya, kira-kira apa ini pertanda kalau ajalnya sebentar lagi? Apakah ia tidak bisa untuk terus bersama Sasuke?

"Kuharap kita masih bisa bersama Sasuke. Sebagai kakakmu, aku tidak tega melihatmu sendirian." Ucapnya sendiri lalu melirik Sasuke yang tengah bersabar dan terkadang tertawa bersama Sakura. Ada perasaan senang dihatinya kala melihat senyum tulus Sasuke. Ia bisa begitu bahagia bersama Sakura. Itachi tersenyum lalu pergi ke dapur. Ia sudah cukup ahli dalam memasak, mengingat dirinya yang telah ditinggalkan oleh sang ibu dan itu mengharuskan dirinya untuk memasak. Tapi itu adalah suatu nilai plusnya. Dan masalah pendidikan, sepertinya itu tidak perlu ditanya lagi. Itachi memang tidak bersekolah dan tidak memiliki ijazah apapun. Tapi kecerdasan yang ia miliki sudah setara dengan seorang Professor. Jadi sekolah masih terlalu kecil untuk Itachi. Kelebihan yang ia miliki memang hadiah dari Tuhan untuknya. Walau hidup sebatang kara tanpa keluarga lain bersama adiknya, ia bisa mengurus diri. Setidaknya itu alasan dibalik pemberian Tuhan.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka berdua tampak menikmati belajar bersama yang mereka lakukan. Sakura juga tidak sebodoh yang Sasuke kira, ia merupakan gadis yang pintar hanya saja sedikit pemalas untuk belajar. Sakura dengan cepat menangkap apa yang Sasuke jelaskan, tidak perlu dua kali dijelaskan yah walau ada beberapa yang sulit untuk dimengertinya. "Sakura, apa kau haus?" Tanya Sasuke lalu menyodorkan minuman dingin yang ia ambil dari lemari es. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menerima minuman yang diberi Sasuke. Ia memberhentikan kegiatannya lalu minum sebentar. Setelah selesai, ia menaruh minuman itu di atas meja lalu melirik Sasuke yang masih berkutat dengan angka-angka menyebalkan itu. "Kau ini tidak bosan melihat angka itu Sasuke?"

Sasuke berhenti lalu menatap Sakura. Sedetik kemudian, ia menggeleng lalu melanjutkan gerakan tangannya untuk menulis atau menghitung. Sakura mengendikkan bahunya lalu kepalanya ia tumpukan pada kedua tangannya sambil menatap Sasuke intens. "Kau ini kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa melirik dan terus menulis. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil kemudian menggeleng. Ia terus menatap Sasuke yang sekarang pipinya mulai memerah. Sasuke tau dan sadar kalau sedang ditatapi. Itu membuatnya malu dan jengah juga. Apalagi ditatapi seorang gadis, benar-benar memalukan.

"Wajahmu lucu kalau sedang serius seperti itu. Kira-kira kalau kau marah, apa wajahmu jadi menyeramkan ya?"

"Sakura. Aku bisa saja marah sekarang kalau kau terus mengejekku Seperti itu,"

Sakura tertawa melihat Sasuke yang malu. Ia lucu sekali. "Aku tidak mengejekmu, kau ini menuduhku sembarangan,"

"Hn. Terserah padamu lah," balas Sasuke lalu berhenti menulis dan mulai merenggangkan jari-jarinya, pegal. Sakura menyandarkan dirinya di sofa. Ia menguap, ujung matanya pun mengeluarkan sedikit air. Bukan mengantuk, tapi mulai bosan dengan situasi ini. Ia ingin istirahat sejenak dan mengobrol dengan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke terlihat seperti menyibukkan diri dengan soal-soal matematika itu.

"Sasuke, menurutmu bagaimana Kurenai-sensei itu?"

"Dia baik dan cara mengajarnya pun jelas," Sakura membulatkan matanya, apa tadi Sasuke bilang kalau guru satu itu baik? Apa Sasuke buta? "Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan kalau Kurenai-sensei itu baik? Dia itu guru yang tidak kusenangi asal kau tau. Cara mengajarnya pun tidak jelas, dia hanya bisa marah-marah tidak jelas di dalam kelas," balas Sakura tidak setuju. Ia melipat tangan di depan dada dan memalingkan wajah kesamping. Terlihat dari sorot matanya kalau ia sedang kesal. Sasuke menatapnya dengan datar. Sakura ini keras kepala.

"Itu hanya pemikiranmu saja Sakura. Dia marah karna muridnya yang nakal. Bukan karna hal lain,"

"Jadi kau mau bilang kalau aku ini nakal? Kau jahat sekali," kata Sakura lalu melihat Sasuke dengan kesal. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Sakura. Gadis itu memang perasa. Sasuke memajukan tangannya lalu menyentil dahi lebar Sakura. Reaksi Sakura pun semakin kesal karnanya. Ia mengusap dahinya yang disentil oleh Sasuke. Itu cukup sakit.

"Kau ini keras kepala rupanya."

Sakura hanya diam. Ia melihat tatapan mata Sasuke yang tidak biasa. Seolah ada ekspresi lain yang ia sembunyikan dari balik matanya. Dan itu membuat Sakura penasaran. Sasuke menolehkan pandangannya ke dapur. Kira-kira kakaknya sedang apa?

"Oh ya Sakura, apa kau punya kakak?"

"Iya. Aku punya kakak laki-laki. Namanya Sasori. Mungkin seumuran dengan kakakmu,"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya lalu memainkan pensil di tangannya. "Apa kakakmu sering minum obat Sakura?" Tanyanya membuat Sakura bingung. "Yah... kalau dia sedang sakit saja,"

"Begitukah?"

"Memangnya kakakmu kenapa Sasuke? Ia sering minum obat?"

Sasuke hanya diam saja. Ia mengingat-ingat. Memang. Ia sering melihat Itachi meminum sebuah pil di pagi hari ataupun sore. Terkadang malam hari juga. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya dan tidak berkata apapun lagi setelah itu. Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia menepuk pundak Sasuke dengan pelan. Dan itu menciptakan suatu kenyamanan tersendiri bagi Sasuke.

"Jika ia sakit pasti ia minum obat. Jadi kurasa kau tidak perlu khawatir. Itachi-nii pasti baik-baik saja,"

"Kuharap ia tidak menyembunyikan apapun dariku," balas Sasuke lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin Itachi menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia besar lagi. Cukup kematian orang tua mereka yang Itachi sembunyikan. Dan hal itu pun serasa membunuh Sasuke. Setidaknya jangan sampai mimpi yang selalu menghantui Sasuke hampir setiap malam menjadi pertanda akan terjadinya sesuatu terhadap sang kakak. Jangan sampai itu terjadi.

"Apa kau sering memimpikan keluargamu Sakura?"

"Saat tidur?" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Jarang sih. Tapi kalau sekalinya mimpi, pasti menjadi kenyataan,"

"Maksudmu?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Lalu mengibaskan tangannya dan tersenyum kikuk. Untuk apa menceritakan mimpi yang isinya dimarahi ayah dan ibu ketika tau dia mendapat nilai ulangan kecil? Itu akan menjadi aib baginya. Jika Sasuke tau, maka habislah sudah. Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sakura payah.

"Sudah jangan bahas tentang mimpi. Aku jadi malu," ujar Sakura lalu menutupi seluruh wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangan. Sialnya, Sasuke juga memerah. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, laki-laki memang sensitif dengan kata 'mimpi' dan 'malu'. Jadi ya.. begitulah😂

"Daripada itu, Itachi-nii sedang apa Sasuke? Dia bisa masak ya?"

"Hn, dia bisa dalam segala hal Sakura,"

Sakura berbinar mendengarnya. Kebetulan ia belum pernah mencicipi masakan laki-laki. Mungkin saja jika Itachi yang membuat makanan akan jauh lebih enak dibandingkan masakan ibunya sendiri. Membayangkannya saja membuat mulut Sakura berair. Ia ingin makan sekarang juga.

"Aku ke dapur dulu. Ingin lihat apa yang ia buat," ucap Sasuke lalu berdiri dari karpet bulu. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan menunggu Sasuke sambil memeriksa kembali soal matematika yang diisi oleh Sasuke. Seketika matanya membulat. Sasuke benar-benar memiliki otak emas!

Di dapur, Itachi dengan serius membuat Takoyaki dan Okonomiyaki. Takoyaki adalah salah satu cemilan populer khas Jepang. Bentuknya bulat, dibuat dari adonan tepung terigu dan diisi dengan potongan gurita didalamnya. Sedangkan Okonomiyaki, terbuat dari bahan terigu diencerkan menggunakan dashi, ditambah kol, dan telur ayam. Bentuknya hampir mirip omelet. Dan digoreng menggunakan penggorengan datar. Sasuke pun juga menyukainya. Untuk Sasuke, topping Okonomiyaki nya ditambah tomat karna tomat adalah favoritnya. Entah enak atau tidak. Tapi sungguh ini menggiurkan. Itachi tersenyum atas karyanya. Meski belum benar-benar selesai.

Sasuke datang ke dapur dan melihat sang kakak yang serius. Ia tersenyum melihat Itachi. Sasuke berjalan lalu duduk di salah satu kursi makan. Itachi melihatnya dan tersenyum. "Kenapa kemari? Kau lapar? Aku belum selesai. Jadi bersabarlah,"

"Bukan itu. Aku hanya ingin tau apa yang buat. Dan sepertinya kau membuat cemilan itu lagi," jawab Sasuke dan tersenyum. Itachi hanya diam saja. Ia dengan serius memasukkan potongan gurita didalam cetakan dan menuangkan adonan tepung diatasnya. Tidak lupa mengolesi cetakan tersebut dengan minyak. Lalu ia menutup cetakan. Setelah itu ia memasaknya hingga matang. Itachi menepuk telapak tangannya yang penuh dengan tepung lalu mulai memperhatikan Okonomiyaki nya yang hampir matang dan siap untuk diangkat dari penggorengan.

Sasuke membantu kakaknya mengambil mayonaise dari dalam lemari. Saat Sasuke berbalik, setitik darah segar jatuh dari hidung Itachi. Ia membulatkan matanya. Dengan cepat Itachi menutupi hidungnya yang mimisan dan mengambil tisu.

"Sasuke tolong kau angkat Okonomiyaki nya. Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar," ucap Itachi dan berjalan terburu-buru. Sasuke menutup lemari itu setelah mendapat apa yang ia cari. Ia bingung kenapa kakaknya tiba-tiba ingin ke kamar mandi. Buang air mungkin? Sasuke dengan cekatan mengangkat Okonomiyaki itu dari penggorengan dan menaruhnya di piring yang sudah Itachi siapkan.

Ia menyiapkan tiga piring dan menata Okonomiyaki itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke kamar mandi yang tertutup. Terdengar suara air, mungkin kakaknya itu benar-benar buang air. "Nii-san! Aku sudah menyiapkan dan menatanya. Aku sudah menambahkan mayonaise nya" teriak Sasuke. Entah apa isi dari makanan satu ini. Mungkin cumi-cumi? Sasuke juga menaburkan Katsuoboshi diatasnya setelah selesai.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan Itachi dengan wajah pucat nya. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan ketika Itachi keluar kamar mandi. "Kenapa kau? Buang air?"

"Y-ya begitulah," jawabnya terbata.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya, apa sebaiknya kubawa ke depan? Atau kau mau menunggu Takoyaki nya masak?" Tanya Sasuke. Itachi mendekatinya lalu melihat makanan yang sudah tertata diatas piring. Tidak buruk juga hasil karya Sasuke. Ya walau disalah satu piring, tomat nya kebanyakan.

"Bawa saja piringmu dan Sakura ke depan. Aku akan mengurus sisanya,"

Sasuke mengangguk dan membawa dua piring ke tangannya. Ia yakin Sakura lapar. Sungguh, ini terlihat sangat enak.

Itachi melirik sang adik yang mulai menjauhi dapur dan menemui Sakura yang berbinar dan kelaparan setelah melihat sepiring Okonomiyaki ditangan Sasuke. Itachi terkekeh melihat keduanya. Lalu mata Itachi beralih melihat setitik darah di lantai. Belum sempat ia bersihkan dan Untung Sasuke tak menyadari itu sama sekali. Keadaan semakin buruk saja. Itachi meraih sebotol pil dari dalam lemari atas di dapur. Ia mengambil dua pil sekaligus dan menelannya. Padahal belum waktunya untuk minum obat tapi kepalanya mulai terasa sakit. Itachi menggebrak meja dengan kasar dan merosotkan dirinya sendiri ke sisi meja. Itachi menangkupkan tangannya ke wajah dan mulai terisak.

Air mata juga mulai mengumpul dan memenuhi matanya, suara sesenggukan mulai terdengar dari mulutnya. Itachi mengepalkan tangan dan memukul lantai dengan keras tak peduli tangannya yang memerah karna benturan di lantai. Mungkin tulang jarinya retak? Itachi menangis. Ia menumpahkan semua emosinya dalam tangisan. Seberapa keras ia berusaha untuk tak menangis, tapi ia tidak tahan. Dan akhirnya ia menangis juga. Itachi segera berdiri dan mengusap matanya yang basah. Ia membuka penutup cetakan Takoyaki dan membaliknya dengan lidi.

Tapi cairan bening itu tidak berhenti keluar dari matanya. Ia terus saja terisak. Jarum jam yang berdetak serasa seperti penghitung mundur kematiannya. Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menaruh pil putih itu kembali pada tempatnya. "Tuhan, beri aku kesempatan untuk melihat Sasuke bahagia... beri aku kekuatan," ia berucap sendiri dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Leukemia... tentu bukan penyakit biasa. Siapapun penderitanya pasti dihadapkan pada satu kenyataan bahwa umur mereka tidak lama lama lagi. Bertarung melawan kematian. Mungkin hanya beberapa persen dari mereka yang selamat. Itu bagi mereka yang memiliki niat untuk sembuh. Entah dengan obat-obatan ataupun kemoterapi atau donor sumsum belakang. Tapi Itachi mendapatkan suatu keajaiban yang jarang dimiliki oleh orang lain, suatu keberuntungan dari Tuhan. Ia dapat bertahan hingga sekarang tanpa pengobatan apapun. Hanya meminum obat penghilang rasa sakit, itu saja. Banyak orang diluar sana yang menginginkan hal serupa seperti Itachi. Tetap bisa bertahan dengan dua pil penghilang rasa sakit tanpa harus bolak-balik kerumah sakit untuk berobat atau melakukan terapi. Ini sudah rencana Tuhan.

Itachi tersadar dari lamunan nya lalu membuka penutup cetakan itu dan melihat Takoyaki nya yang sudah matang. Dengan cepat ia mematikan kompor itu dan mengangkatnya. Ia menyiapkan sebuah piring saji. Menaruhnya dan menaburi katsu busyi diatasnya tak lupa mayonaise dan saus bulldog. Ia menatanya Serapi mungkin agar terlihat lezat. Setelah selesai, Itachi membereskan semua peralatan memasak dan segera mencucinya. Takoyaki itu pasti enak. Ia jadi tidak sabar menikmati cemilan itu bersama Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Itachi-nii? Apa kau sudah selesai memasaknya? Kami menunggumu untuk makan bersama-sama,"

Itachi terlonjak. Ia kaget mendengar suara Sakura yang tiba-tiba. Ia membalikkan badan dan menatap Sakura dengan senyuman. "Kalian belum memakan Okonomiyaki nya?"

"Ano... kami ingin makan bersama mu Itachi-nii," jawab Sakura sambil menautkan kedua jarinya. Itachi lalu mengangguk dan mengambil sepiring Okonomiyaki yang ada di meja dan juga Takoyaki nya. Sakura berlari kecil ke ruang tamu dan duduk manis di samping Sasuke. Itachi membuntuti dari belakang.

"Lihat. Takoyaki nya sudah siap, kau suka Takoyaki kan Sakura?"

"Hm! Aku sangat menyukainya. Kira-kira bagaimana rasanya jika Itachi-nii yang membuatnya ya?"

"Kujamin kau akan ketagihan Sakura. Silahkan makan dulu Okonomiyaki kalian,"

Mereka bertiga makan bersama dan diselingi canda tawa. Sakura juga bersemangat menceritakan bagaimana ibunya yang kurang bisa memasak. Dan menilai bahwa Takoyaki buatan Itachi memang enak. Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan bergumam saja. Suara Sakura yang besar terlalu mendominasi ruang tamu itu. Tapi Itachi tidak keberatan mendengarnya. Justru ia senang Dengan kehadiran Sakura yang mewarnai hari ini.

"Sakura, apakah Sasuke mengajarimu dengan baik?"

"Tentu saja! Aku bahkan lebih memilih dia sebagai guruku ketimbang Kurenai-sensei," jawab Sakura sambil mengusap dagunya pelan. Sasuke hanya menunduk malu. Pipinya pun kian memerah mendengar Sakura berkata seperti itu. Sial!

Itachi memperhatikan bagaimana terbukanya Sakura. Ia dan Sasuke sudah seperti kenal dekat. Sesekali Sasuke menyentil dahi Sakura yang lebar karna menurutnya berisik. Mereka terus bercakap-cakap.

Tapi pandangan Itachi memburam. Ia sayup-sayup mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Telinganya berdenging hebat, kepalanya pun mulai sakit dan pusing. Darah kembali mengalir dari hidungnya. Itachi pun tak sanggup menggerakkan seujung jari pun. Sasuke dan Sakura tampak terus mengobrol, mereka tak sadar dengan keadaan Itachi yang mulai limbung.

Itachi memegangi sebelah kepalanya dengan tangan kiri dan mengusap hidungnya yang berdarah dengan tangan lainnya. Tapi ia sudah tidak kuat dan akhirnya tak sadarkan diri lalu jatuh menyamping. Namun sebelum pingsan, ia masih sempat berbicara dan menyebut sebuah nama,

"Sa... Sasuke,"

TBC

* * *

 **a/n : sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih pada yang Review. Lagi sedih nih, soalnya beberapa file cerita aku banyak yang kehapus :( gak sengaja sih :v cerita yang ini juga chapter nya kehapus :( jadi kepaksa ngulang lagi dan lagi :v *udahseringhilang :v**

 **makasih ya buat Uzunami Himeka, suket alang alang, hanazono yuri ^^ memangnya nyesek banget ya bacanya? :v**

 **What do you think guys? I know this is very gaje tapi makasih buat dukungannya. Saya sangat menghargainya.. see you in the next chapter!**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna-san**

 **Salam,**

 **Beebeep**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

His Life

.

.  
Sorry for bad languange, typos, and many more, happy reading!

.  
.

Suara bel di pintu rumah mulai menggema. Gadis berambut gulali dengan cepat membuka pintu. Seorang pria yang agak tua segera masuk kedalam dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Sakura, ia menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah duduk di bibir ranjang. Menemani seseorang yang terbaring di dekatnya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Padahal dirinya sedang tidak berlari. Sasuke mengusap kedua matanya yang basah. Benar kan? Itachi menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, lagi.

"Ayah, Itachi-nii kenapa?" Tanya Sakura pada ayahnya yang menghubungi seorang dokter yang ia kenal. Ayahnya, Kizashi hanya mampu tersenyum lalu terlihat berbincang singkat dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Mata Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ia jadi tidak tega melihatnya. "Sasuke... aku mengerti perasaanmu saat ini,"

"Sakura aku..."

Dengan cepat Sakura memeluknya. Ia ikut sedih melihat Sasuke seperti ini. Rasanya ia juga akan ikut menangis. Itachi masih tidak mau membuka matanya. Seluruh tubuhnya pun pucat dan melemah, rambutnya semakin kusam. Dan Sasuke merasakan deja vu. Ia pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Ia pernah berada pada situasi seperti ini, dimana Itachi yang terbaring sakit dan dirinya sendiri yang terisak karnanya.

Sasuke menarik dirinya dari Sakura, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutupi telinganya sendiri dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Jangan bilang kalau ini kenyataan, jangan katakan padanya kalau Itachi akan pergi secepat ini. Sungguh, Sasuke tidak mengerti apapun. Ia tidak tau kenapa Itachi menjadi seperti ini? Pingsan dan pucat. Ia tidak menyadarinya.

"Sasuke. Tenanglah, kakakmu akan baik-baik saja. Kau jangan terlalu khawatir," ucap Kizashi menenangkan Sasuke yang mulai ketakutan. Ia tidak menyangka akan seberat ini pengaruhnya pada Sasuke. Bagaimana jika Sasuke tau kalau Itachi sakit keras dan kemungkinan hidupnya hanya sedikit? Reaksi apa yang akan Sasuke berikan?

"Jii-san... kakakku," respon Sasuke. Ia menatap lantai itu kosong. Kizashi tidak bisa berkata apapun. Ia hanya diam lalu membawa Sasuke dalam pelukannya. Sakura akhirnya tidak tahan untuk tak menangis. Ia sangat merasa sedih. Ia masih bingung, sebenarnya Itachi sakit apa?

"Kalian harus membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk ditindaklanjuti. Ini bukan penyakit biasa, Itachi-san menderita Leukemia,"

Siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan terkejut, terutama Sasuke. Ia membulatkan matanya. Leukemia? Ini bukan penyakit biasa. Sasuke pernah mempelajari nya disekolah. Tentu ia tau tentang penyakit satu ini. Kizashi juga sama hal nya dengan Sasuke. Itachi memang pernah bilang padanya kalau ia sakit keras tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau penyakit ini yang dimaksud oleh Itachi. Sungguh tak disangka.

Dokter itu memasukkan kembali alat-alat kedokteran nya. Dari semua gejala yang ia lihat pada tubuh Itachi, ia dengan mudah menduga kalau itu adalah kanker darah.

"Sudah berapa lama Itachi-san menderitanya?"

Kizashi melirik Sasuke seolah mencari jawaban, sedangkan yang dilirik hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan terisak. "Kurasa sudah lama," jawab Kizashi. Dokter itu hanya terkejut sebentar, ini ajaib sekali.

"Ini anugrah dari Tuhan. Anda tau, tidak banyak orang yang hidup lama karna penyakit ini. Tapi mendengar jawaban Anda barusan, aku yakin masih ada mukjizat Tuhan disekitar kita. Itachi-san juga merupakan laki-laki yang tangguh," jelasnya panjang lebar. Kizashi menatap Itachi yang masih terbaring. Dokter bernama Izumi itu sudah membuat keadaannya kembali stabil tapi tetap saja membutuhkan perawatan intensif dari pihak rumah sakit. Kizashi merasa kalau masih ada harapan bagi Itachi untuk sembuh. Dokter itu seolah memberi jawaban atas segalanya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi dokter pribadi untuk Itachi, Izumi. Aku hanya percaya padamu," pinta Kizashi. Perempuan itu hanya tersenyum simpul lalu mengangguk. Ini memang tugasnya menjadi dokter. Ia tidak akan menolak permintaan Kizashi. Masalah biaya, ia rasa itu tak penting.

"Aku bersedia Kizashi-san. Aku akan memeriksanya rutin dua kali dalam seminggu. Dan juga, Itachi-san harus bersedia melakukan terapi dirumah sakit," ucap Izumi sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kakakku akan sembuh?" Tanya Sasuke menatap dokter wanita itu dengan pandangan sedih. Izumi hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kemungkinan ia bisa sembuh hanya sedikit, tapi selalu ada harapan untuk seseorang yang berkemauan untuk sembuh. Selalu ada jalannya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu," kata Izumi lalu bergegas pergi. Sakura terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip dan kagum sampai dokter cantik itu menghilang di balik pintu. Ia sedikit tak percaya kalau perempuan itu seorang dokter. Sakura menggerakkan bola matanya kearah sang ayah. Mencoba mencari jawaban,

"Ayah? Dia benar-benar seorang dokter?"

"Kau tak percaya?"

"Aku bertaruh umurnya tak jauh beda dari Itachi-nii,"

Kizashi tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia menjelaskan pada Sakura kalau Izumi merupakan seorang dokter. Ia memang tergolong dokter muda. Izumi menggantikan profesi ayahnya sebagai seorang dokter sejak usianya 15 tahun. Ayah Izumi merupakan teman baik ayahnya. Tapi Ayah Izumi sudah meninggal dunia saat itu. Ia pun mewarisi sebuah rumah sakit di Tokyo dari ayahnya. Dia tergolong gadis yang cerdas. Izumi telah diakui menjadi seorang dokter oleh masyarakat sekitar berkat penemuan obat langka yang bisa menyembuhkan sakit paru-paru. Itulah kenapa Kizashi mempercayainya untuk menjadi dokter pribadi Itachi.

"Dia hebat," puji Sakura dan bertepuk tangan kecil. Ia menatap Sasuke yang tampak tak terlalu tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. Sasuke hanya diam tanpa mau berkata, ini cukup membuat Sakura sedih. Kedatangan dirinya kemari hanya ingin belajar matematika bersama Sasuke dan bersenang-senang. Tapi hari ini adalah momen pahit yang ia lewati. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau akan terjadi peristiwa seperti ini. Padahal mereka baru saja bersenang-senang.

"Sasuke. Besok, kakakmu harus dibawa kerumah sakit untuk terapi dan memeriksa keadaannya. Hari ini biarkan dia beristirahat dulu. Kau dengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh dokter tadi kan?" Titah Kizashi tapi tidak direspon oleh Sasuke. Pria itu menghela napasnya dan duduk di samping Sasuke. Ia menepuk pelan pundak anak itu. Ini pasti terasa berat bagi Sasuke, karna ia baru mengetahui semuanya hari ini.

"Apa kau tidak pernah menanyakan hal ini pada kakakmu?"

"Sering.." ucap Sasuke dan menjeda kalimatnya. Ia kembali mengingat kalau dari dulu kakaknya memang sering minum obat tapi ia bodoh sekali karna tidak menyadari itu sama sekali. Sasuke menghela napas kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya,"Tapi dia terus menutupi semuanya. Dia terus bilang kalau dirinya baik-baik saja,"

"Pasti ada alasannya Sasuke,"

"Memang ada. Sama seperti waktu itu, saat umurku baru 8 tahun, aku mulai menanyakan keberadaan orangtuaku kepada semua orang yang mengenal mereka. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang mau berkata jujur padaku. Mereka hanya terus berkata kalau orangtuaku bekerja. Dan aku merasa dibodohi," ujar Sasuke panjang lebar. Kizashi tampak tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini, ia ingin tau seberapa besar kebohongan yang Itachi ciptakan demi menjaga perasaan Sasuke.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingat kalau orangtuaku pergi saat aku masih berumur 4 tahun. Saat itu aku tau kalau mereka sedang pergi bekerja. Dan suatu pertanda dari Kami-sama menghampiriku. Saat itu, dikamar kakakku, aku menemukan sebuah koran lama yang sudah berantakan. Dihalaman utama aku membaca berita mengenai sebuah kecelakaan pesawat," jawab Sasuke dan tertunduk. Ia kembali sedih mengingatnya.

"Kecelakaan itu terjadi di tahun kepergian orangtuaku. Aku merasa kalau mereka bukan pergi bekerja, aku merasa kalau mereka mengalami kecelakaan pesawat. Dan saat itu juga aku mendengar suara Nii-san yang mengagetkan ku,"

 _Flashback_

"Sasuke?"

"Nii-san... apa Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan..." ucap Sasuke terbata. Ia menjatuhkan koran yang ia pegang lalu menatap kakaknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Itachi melihat koran yang terjatuh kelantai dan mulai berkeringat, entah apa yang akan ia katakan kepada Sasuke mengenai ini. Seharusnya ia sudah menduga kalau hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Lagipula apa yang Sasuke lakukan di kamarnya?

"Nii-san? Apakah berita ini berhubungan dengan Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan?" Tanyanya menuntut. Itachi diam membeku. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Sasuke pasti akan kecewa berat padanya, Itachi sadar kalau menutupi hal seperti ini tidak akan ada gunanya sama sekali, bahkan malah menimbulkan kesalahpahaman pada Sasuke. Itachi berjalan mendekati sang adik lalu mengusap puncak kepala Sasuke. Ia mensejajarkan tingginya pada sang adik.

"Katakan Nii-san..." pinta Sasuke dan mulai terisak. Itachi benar-benar tidak tega melihatnya.

"Sasuke maafkan aku..."

"Kenapa, kau tidak memberitahu ku? Hiks..Hiks.."

Itachi semakin merasa bersalah mendengarnya. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak mau melihat Sasuke menangis.

"Jadi selama ini mereka sudah tidak ada lagi? Mereka tewas..."

"Sasuke dengarkan aku-"

Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya dari Itachi. Ia menghapus air matanya sendiri dan menatap Itachi dengan ekspresi kecewa. "Kau berbohong padaku Nii-san,"

Itachi hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya. Ia seorang pembohong, dan Sasuke pun mengakui itu. Dia adalah orang jahat.

Mata Sasuke kembali berkaca-kaca. Ia menahan isakan dari mulutnya. "Jadi selama ini surat-surat yang kuterima itu dari siapa? Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan sudah tidak ada... siapa yang mengirim surat itu untukku?" Tanyanya membuat Itachi semakin merasa bersalah. Ya, memang benar. Surat-surat yang diatas namakan orangtuanya itu palsu. Selama ini Itachi sendiri yang mengarang surat-surat itu pada Sasuke. Ia memberinya pada Sasuke setiap satu bulan sekali. Isinya pun sama halnya seperti orang tua yang merindukan anak mereka. Ia membuatnya seakan-akan memang dikirim dari orang tua mereka. Itu hanya sebagai bukti kalau orang tua mereka masih ada dan bekerja. Tapi seharusnya Itachi tau akan konsekuensi yang akan ia terima.

"Apa kau yang membuat surat itu? Hiks..Hiks.."

"Maafkan aku Sasuke. Aku terpaksa melakukan ini. Aku hanya tidak mau melihatmu sedih," jawabnya dan dibalas gelengan dari Sasuke. Bukan itu jawaban yang ia minta. Sasuke mulai menangis kencang seperti anak kecil. Ia serasa baru kehilangan orangtuanya hari ini, nyatanya orangtuanya sudah lama mati. Rasanya sakit sekali ketika mendapati orangtua yang sudah mati dan dibodohi selama bertahun-tahun. Ini lebih menyakitkan dibanding apapun juga. Ditambah kebohongan yang telah dilakukan oleh sang kakak.

Itachi memeluk adiknya yang menangis. Harusnya ia lebih berpikir sebelum memutuskan sesuatu. Tapi nyatanya ia terlalu gegabah dulu.

"Tenang Sasuke. Aku berbohong padamu bukan karna maksud jahat. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkanmu, aku hanya ingin kau hidup senang. Itu saja,"

Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan menatap Itachi dengan kecewa, "Tapi aku merasa kecewa padamu kak! Bagaimana bisa kau bohong padaku dan merahasiakan semuanya dariku?!"

"Kumohon Sasuke. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan selain ini. Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti arti kehilangan,"

"Bukankah saat itu kau juga masih kecil Nii-san? Saat Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan mati? Kenapa kau tidak-"

"Justru karna itu!-" Itachi menutup mulutnya sendiri. Ia tidak sadar kalau tadi ia membentak adiknya sendiri. Ia menarik napasnya lalu membuangnya perlahan. Ia melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang kelihatan nya terkejut oleh bentakkannya barusan. "Justru karna itu, aku tidak ingin hal serupa terjadi padamu. Saat pertama mendengarnya aku bahkan tidak bisa berhenti menangis satu hari penuh. Aku benar-benar kehilangan, dan tak tau harus apa. Dan aku ingat akan dirimu Sasuke, aku takkan membiarkan kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan dulu," ulangnya dengan suara yang bergetar. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke menjadi sedih dan depresi karna kehilangan orangtua maka dari itu ia berbohong.

"Kumohon, mengertilah Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik,"

"..."

 _End of Flashback_

Sakura mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke yang menyentuh hati. Ia tidak pernah tau menau mengenai hal ini dan rasanya ayahnya sudah mengetahui mengenai hal ini sejak lama.

"Sasuke, jangan bersedih lagi. Semuanya sudah berlalu dan sekarang yang harus kau pikirkan itu adalah kakakmu,"

"Iya Jii-san. Aku akan membatalkan olimpiadenya. Aku ingin bersama kakakku," tukasnya lalu beranjak untuk duduk disamping Itachi yang belum bangun. Sakura membulatkan matanya lalu menarik pundak Sasuke untuk melihatnya. "Tunggu dulu! Kau tidak bisa membatalkan olimpiadenya Sasuke?!"

"Hn. Aku tak peduli,"

"Itachi-nii akan sedih jika tau kau membatalkan olimpiadenya!"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya lalu kembali duduk seperti semula disamping sang kakak. Ia tau, sudah banyak pengorbanan yang dilakukan oleh Itachi. Dan ini adalah saatnya untuk membalas semua yang telah dilakukan olehnya. Sasuke harus bisa melupakan emosi dan kekecewaannya. Yang paling penting adalah kakaknya sekarang.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sasuke tidak boleh membatalkannya begitu saja. "Sasuke, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Jadi kurasa sudah menjadi tugasku juga untuk menolong Itachi-nii. Dan kau, pergi saja untuk olimpiade,"

Sasuke dan Kizashi terperanjat mendengarnya. Sakura ini berkhayal? Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya karna memerah. Sakura berkata semudah itu? Ia jadi berpikiran lain sekarang.

"Sakura-chan... jangan marah begitu. Begini saja, Sasuke kau tetap ikut olimpiade. Paman akan memantau kakakmu dan memastikannya untuk menjalani terapi."

"Hn, tapi-" ucapan Sasuke terputus kala melihat tangannya yang digenggam oleh Itachi. Ia menggulirkan matanya untuk melihat Itachi yang tengah beranjak untuk bangun. Kizashi menaruh bantal di kepala ranjang untuk memudahkan Itachi menyandar.

"Nii-san!"

"Itachi, ini air untukmu. Kau merasa baik?" Ucap Kizashi cepat dan hanya dibalas anggukan singkat dari Itachi. Ia menaruh gelas kosong itu di atas nakas lalu mulai menyamankan dirinya di bantal. Sasuke menatap kakaknya dengan sedih, dia pasti sangat tertekan.

"Nii-san, kenapa kau berbohong lagi padaku?"

Itachi terdiam. Ia beralih menatap Kizashi dan Sasuke bergantian. Apakah mereka berdua sudah mengetahuinya? "Sasuke. Biarkan kakakmu istirahat, jangan banyak pertanyaan seperti ini."

"Tapi Jii-san -"

"Ayo Sasuke! Kita bereskan ruang tamu dulu setelah itu kita kemari lagi," ajak Sakura dan menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Ia mengajaknya untuk keluar agar Itachi bisa sedikit beristirahat dan menenangkan pikirannya. Bukankah ini sudah menjadi tugas Sakura juga?

Pintu pun ditutup menyisakan Kizashi dan Itachi didalamnya. Pria paruh baya itu menghela napas lalu melirik Itachi yang masih terdiam seribu bahasa. "Sudah berapa lama Itachi?"

Itachi menatap Kizashi dengan sedih, "Lama sekali," jawabnya lirih. Kizashi menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Tak seharusnya kau menutupi ini dan berpura-pura kalau kau baik-baik saja,"

Itachi hanya bisa diam dan bingung kali ini harus apa. Ia tau ia salah dalam hal ini. Badannya cukup lemas dan tidak berdaya. Ia merasa benar-benar lemah.

"Kau harus menjalani terapi besok. Aku juga sudah mencari dokter pribadi untukmu. Dia akan melihat keadaanmu, dua kali seminggu."

"Jii-san, aku tidak mau perawatan apapun. Aku tidak menginginkannya,"

"Itachi, kali ini demi Sasuke. Dia hanya ingin kau sembuh," balas Kizashi. Ia tau Itachi pasti bisa berpikir lebih logis dan bijak. "Aku tidak bisa menjalani terapi besok. Ada rapat penting di perusahaan,"

"Demi Tuhan Itachi, apa yang kau pikirkan? Setidaknya jangan egois terhadap dirimu sendiri," titahnya lebih menekan. Itachi menggerakkan matanya melihat jendela, cuaca masih cerah hari ini. Ia juga merasakan kalau tubuhnya mulai kembali mendapatkan kekuatan untuk bergerak. Tapi saat ini dia bimbang, jika ia hanya fokus pada kesehatannya, Sasuke bagaimana? Ia takut kalau semuanya sia-sia dan pada akhirnya ia akan mati. Itulah yang ia bayangkan.

"Jika kau mau, aku akan menyuruh bawahanmu untuk menggantikannya dalam rapatnya. Jika menurutmu rapat itu sangat penting,"

Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menatap Kizashi dengan senyuman. Sekarang ia sadar, kalau yang dilakukan nya ini salah. Tak seharusnya ia mau terus membiarkan penyakit ini berkembang didalam tubuhnya. "Aku mau menjalani terapi itu. Aku mau sembuh,"

Kizashi mengembangkan senyumnya,"seharusnya kau berkata ini lebih awal. Aku akan segera pergi hari ini dan mengurusi semuanya. Kau tak perlu khawatir tentang meeting yang akan diadakan besok. Aku akan mengurusnya untukmu,"

* * *

Sasuke POV

Sial! Aku merutuki kebodohanku sendiri. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tau menau soal sakit yang diderita Nii-san? Seharusnya aku lebih peka terhadapnya. Aku melihat Sakura yang sibuk membereskan meja kecil itu dan menaruh buku-buku yang sebelumnya kusiapkan. Selera belajarku hilang sepenuhnya. Aku terus memikirkan kakakku. Dan tidak pernah ingin percaya kalau dia sedang mengidap penyakit dan membohongiku.

"Sasuke? Jangan melamun!" Aku melihat Sakura menjentikkan jarinya di depanku dan itu sukses membuat seluruh perhatianku padanya. Mata emerald Sakura menyejukkan. Aku ingat kalau dia tadi bilang kalau dia ingin selalu ada di sampingku. Aku berpikir itu adalah hal yang benar-benar menyentuh hati. Entahlah, apa Sakura akan menepati kata-katanya?

"Aku tak melamun. Aku hanya-"

"Sudahlah. Itachi-nii baik-baik saja," ia memotong ucapanku. Aku tak suka saat ada seseorang yang menyelaku ketika berbicara tapi entah aku tak bisa marah pada Sakura. Aku seperti terpesona saja. "Maaf aku tak membantumu,"

"Tak apa. Aku tau kau sedang banyak pikiran jadi kurasa hal yang harus kau lakukan adalah mengistirahatkan pikiranmu dan berpikiran positif."

"Hn. Terima kasih," aku melihat Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan duduk di sampingku di sofa. Dia menggerakkan kakinya dan terus melirik kearah pintu kamar kakakku. Aku sebenarnya juga khawatir tentang kakakku. Entah alasan apalagi yang akan ia gunakan. Nii-san, kalau kau melakukan ini karnaku kumohon maafkan aku. Aku tau, aku hanya bisa merepotkanmu saja. Selama ini akulah yang menjadi penghalang kesembuhanmu. Maaf Nii-san... "Sasuke. Ketika dewasa nanti, aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu seperti ini," aku tersentak ketika mendapati tangan Sakura yang menggenggam erat jari-jari tanganku.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Karna aku suka berada di dekatmu Sasuke-kun..." jawab Sakura dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemariku. Aku melihat sinar mata bahagia yang menguat dari emerald nya. Dan aku melihat sebuah senyum ketulusan yang juga melengkung di bibirnya. Sakura... aku tak pernah membayangkan kalau kita bisa sedekat ini padahal kita baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kau mau kan bersamaku Sasuke-kun?" Semburat tipis kuyakini muncul di kedua pipiku. Suffix itu... ia benar-benar membuatku makin terjerat. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban ya. Aku mau bersama Sakura.

"Kurasa lebih baik kita berada disini. Kita tak perlu mengganggu istirahat Itachi-nii,"

"Mungkin kau ada benarnya,"

"Oh ya Sasuke. Apa kau suka rambut panjang ku?"

"Sebenarnya aku lebih suka kau berambut pendek," jawabku. Dan aku jujur, aku lebih menyukai rambut pendek daripada panjang. Dan Sakura cocok memiliki rambut pendek karna wajah cantiknya akan kelihatan dan memancar. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan memotongnya untuk Sasuke-kun,"

Sekali lagi, ia menjeratku.

* * *

Siang berganti malam. Kizashi dan Sakura masih setia berada di kediaman Uchiha. Seolah ada lem perekat yang menjerat mereka. Mansion besar itu terlihat sedikit ramai karna kedatangan keduanya. Sakura tak henti-hentinya bercerita mengenai perjalanan musim panasnya tahun lalu di Osaka. Mereka tertawa lepas dan bahagia bersama. Hal ini membuat Itachi rindu akan keluarganya. Sakura dan Kizashi datang bagaikan malaikat. Membuatnya dan Sasuke tak kesepian sepanjang hari ini.

"Nah Itachi. Izumi bilang kalau jadwal terapi mu setelah makan siang. Dan ia juga bilang kalau kau harus beristirahat yang cukup," ucap Kizashi sembari menaruh kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar itu dan tersenyum. Mungkin Kizashi ada benarnya juga, tak seharusnya ia berbuat egois dengan dirinya sendiri. Berusaha menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja padahal nyatanya tidak. Untung juga Sasuke tak membencinya karna hal ini.

"Nii-san, berjanjilah untuk sembuh. Aku akan membawa medali emas untukmu. Itu adalah janji," Ucap Sasuke. Itachi tersenyum manis dan ia akan berjanji untuk sembuh.

Ia akan menjadi yang pertama yang melihat Sasuke membawa medali itu untuknya. Ia akan ada disana.

"Sasuke-kun? Aku akan sering datang kemari untuk belajar bersamamu. Lagipula ayah bilang kalau kita akan selalu bersama di masa depan,"

"Hn. Aku senang kalau kau senang Sakura," Sasuke berujar. Ia mulai paham apa itu cinta. Eh? Apa dia mulai merasakan nya?

"Dengar Sasuke. Jangan kecewakan kami semua saat olimpiade itu,"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tak akan,"

TBC

* * *

 **A/n : hai hai! Saya kembali.**

 **Telat banget updatenya sumpah. Tapi untung hari ini bisa update. Maaf untuk alur cerita yang cepat dan gak nyambung ide jarang muncul untuk fic ini dan itu membuat saya sedikit gila.**

 **Dan juga saya mulai ngeship ItaIzu entah kenapa, mungkin untuk beberapa chap ke depan bakalan ada moment ItaIzu nya yossha. Maaf kalau cerita ini mulai membosankan dan gak seru. Sedih ya, drafts saya hilang semua :v jadinya musti ngetik ulang.**

 **Dan makasih buat Review.**

 **Arigatou Minna-san salam,**

 **AlexisBlue**


End file.
